To Hell and back
by InsideTheTardisScribbles
Summary: The Doctor goes back in time to get Missy's favorite candies... It goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write something like this for months. I've never seen a lot of content where the Doctor acts as a parent so... Let's give a try ! Sorry for mistakes. English isn't my main language 😅 Hope you'll like it ! (And good luck since it's my first text)**

The Doctor sighed as he lowered the console's lever.

Missy had finished her last candies. It was his favorites. American sweets from the 20s. Unfortunately, they were discontinued since the early 90s. After a short argument with Nardole, The Doctor discreetly slipped away with the TARDIS. He wanted to please his old friend. Especially since she rarely asked for something lately.

When the TARDIS exhaled his usual growl, the Doctor headed to the door. When he opened them a torrential rain fell on him. He looked around. It was a really dark night. The TARDIS landed in a small alley strewn with rubbish bins and garbage scattered on the ground, all leading to a cul-de-sac. On the other side the alley opened on a small deserted avenue.

The Doctor smelled air.

"Dundee 1957"

He turned and walked back to the TARDIS. When he tried to get inside, the doors closed roughly before he could step inside. He frowned annoyed.

"Seriously ?"

The TARDIS growled as an answer.

"If it's for the time I let Nardole use th-"

He was stopped by a noise that seemed to come from the cul-de-sac. He tried to determine it cause. With rain and darkness it was difficult. A noise again. This time he could clearly hear a groan. First he thought about leaving. It wasn't his buisness after all. But the TARDIS won't let him do. He sighed and rubbed his neck. He raised his voice.

"Is there someone ?"

He could see a shape moving between the bins. He used his screwdriver as a torch and drew near. When he was a few steps away from the trash, he could ear weak sobs. His hearts stopped when he realized it was a child's sobs. He pointed his light source in front of him. He was deeply upset at this sight.

A girl was rolled into a ball against garbage, sheltered in a wooden crate. She only wore a large gray T-shirt which was torn and stained with dried blood. Half of his face was hidden by blood. His body was startling thin. When she saw the Doctor, she tried to get deeper into the crate and hide herself from him. She stared at him, terrorized.

What caught the Doctor attention, apart from her sad state, was her eyes. She had amber eyes, almost orange, similar to a wolf's ones.

"Hey you" He tried to be as gentle as he could.

The little girl started shaking and tears ran down her cheeks. He knelt down before her.

"Hey there... I won't hurt you... what's your name ?"

She remained silent. He smiled to her, patient.

"Elyne" She answered shyly.

He barely heard it. Her voice was weak and tremulous.

"That's a pretty name." He tried to comfort her.

Unfortunately, all he got was more tears. He winced. He was definitly not good at comforting people. But her condition worried him seriously. She will not last long under this icy rain. Her blue lips already showed she was in a hypothermic state. He had to take her inside the TARDIS quickly. But she was too scared to follow him. He took a step back.

"I know you are scared but I am here to help you. I am the Doctor."

To his surprise, the child projected small blues flames at him. Fortunately too weak to reach him. He watched the flames die in the rain. He was really confused. Then he heard her weak voice.

"No..."

He frowned.

"No what?"

The kid lowered her head.

"No... No more doctors..."

Then she burst into tears. The Doctor was mad.

"What have the doctors been doing ?"

His tone was stern. He felt sorry when he saw the child's frightened look. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm down. Suddenly, shouts were heard a few feet away.

" Find this brat !"

The child instinctively threw himself into the Doctor's arms. He tensed at the sudden contact, then he pulled her closer into a protective embrace. He heard footsteps getting closer. He could feel the tiny body shaking more and more. He looked down at her and put a finger on his mouth before turning off his screwdriver. They were now immersed in the dark, hidden by the TARDIS' shadow.

A small gathering had formed in front of the alley. A breathless voice rose.

"Professor I am affraid we won't find her tonight."

"I don't give a damn !" Barked the professor. " Find her! And don't you dare coming back without her !"

"But-"

" I don't want to know !" He snapped furiously. " You will look for her all night long if needed! I will bleed this brat !"

The Doctor struggled to contain himself when he heard the sentence's end. He was so angry that he didn't feel the two tiny hands grabbing his shirt. He stroked the girl's head hoping to comfort her so she would stay quiet.

It was a nice and warm day on Bristol. Nardole took the opportunity to do some shopping. When he walked through the university' doors, he almost get knocked down by two students.

" Sorry !" Said one of them.

Nardole rose his hand as reply. When he came in the Doctor's office, he almost let his bags down when he noticed the missing TARDIS. Before he could react, the ship's familiar buzz could be heard. First he was relieved... Then angry. Nardole frowned and hurried towards the blue box that had finished materializing. He was ready to shout at the Doctor.

"Doctor !"

He was cut off by the sight in front of him. A soggy Doctor stood in front of him. The Time Lord glared at him. Nardole knew has to shut down. But what surprised him was the child the Doctor held in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ! Here the next chapter ? Thank you for your nice comments. Hope you'll like it**!

The Doctor hurried to remove Elyne's wet clothes before putting her in one of his T-Shirts. The t-shirt was at least three times her size but at least it was dry. He then wrapped her in a blanket. But the child kept shaking and she was starting to doze. The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep !" He said with a loud voice.

"Mh mmh" She answered weakly.

After ten minutes and a hot drink, her temperature had risen back to a proper level. The Doctor let her fall asleep and took the opportunity of it to examine her wounds. At first glance, there was no reason to be alarmed. According to the scan, apart from a cracked rib, there was no internal injuries. He then focused on the big wound on her left eyebrow. He gently cleaned the blood off her face. He winced. He didn't like the sight of blood.

After grooming most wounds, he wanted to know more about the true nature of the girl. He had met many pyrokinetic species through his life but very few were humanoids. He got back one of the compresses so that the TARDIS could analyze the blood on it. He was baffled by what was on the screen.

 _Unknown Specie_

He tensed when Nardole put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go put on dry clothes sir."

"I don't need a nanny Nardole." The Doctor retorted sternly before sneezing.

"Ah ! I won't make any soup for you if you're sick !" The cyborg scolded.

"Rest assured you will not have to do it." Replied the Time Lord without hiding his annoyance.

He focused again on the results displayed on the screen. He frowned. Why did the TARDIS not recognize the species? He decided to test her again. This time he took blood from her veins.

The cyborg pulled him back to the exit. "That's enough ! Let this kid alone and go change yourself !"

The Doctor was going to retort when he sneezed again. He resigned himself when he felt a shiver run through his body and left the room grumbling.

When he returned a few minutes later, finally dry, he was surprised to see that the girl was no longer in bed.

He scanned the room and saw that the child was curled up in a remote corner. He went to meet her but she straightened up against the wall, terrified. _Bad idea_ he thought.

"Hey" he said softly. "Me again. How do you feel?"

She didn't answer. And he didn't expect her to actually. So he sat down against the opposite wall.

"You can go on the bed you know." he said, pointing to the bed with a movement of his head. "It's your."

She ignored the bed and kept her ambers eyes on him.

"You're safe here, there's no point to be affraid." He assured. "Nobody will hurt you."

"Promised?" She asked, no louder than a whisper.

The Doctors felt his hearts tighten up. How could one hurt a child ?

But Elyne did not look reassured. She stayed safe at the room's corner and hugged her knees. The Doctor took a book lying around.

"Well... you can stay here if you wish. I'll just keep you company. I will... ehm... stay here and read a bit. Is that okay?"

After thirty silent minutes, the Doctor perceived a movement from the corner of his eye. When he looked up, his eyes met Elyne's, who had begun to move closer. She gasped and went back to her first position. _Don't look at her_ he noted.

After ten more minutes the Doctor felt movement again. This time he tried to keep his eyes fixed on the book. He could feel the girl's hesitation. So he began to read aloud. Then step by step , as he kept reading, the child came closer and closer till being only a few inches away from him.

"Do you like this story?" He asked, daring to look at her.

Elyne slightly jumped but looked back at him. At least she was not running away. He just carried on his reading. After a while he noticed that she was about to fall alseep.

"You can go and sleep if you wish." He whispered.

She shook her head.

"Not..." She yawned. "Not tired."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well I think you are." He said gently.

She didn't answer. A few tears flowed down her cheeks. Confused, the Doctor leaned toward her.

"Why are you crying?"

"If I sleep... they... they will catch me."

"Nobody will catch you. You are safe here." He said, patient.

She tried to hold back a sob. But she couldn't. She was so scared. The Doctor was about to put his hand on her head but he changed his mind. He knew children need physical comfort, but would she let him? So he patted his shoulder.

"Come here. I stay with you."

The kid hesitated and looked around, on the lookout for the slightest danger. But the fatigue was stronger than her anxiety. She put her head shyly against the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor put his blue eyes on her. He felt a wave of tenderness invade him when he saw her snuggling even more against him. Softly, he lied her down on his lap so she would be more comfortable. He felt his cheeks blush whereafter. Like it or not, his parental instinct was stronger than his pride.

Later, the Doctor moved Elyne in the bed and kept on his experiments. The results were so long to come that the Time Lord fell asleep. Nardole woke him up.

"Sorry to wake you up. But I think you'd like to see that."

"Mmh I wasn't asleep." The Doctor grumbled. Half-asleep.

"Of course..." said the cyborg.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows when he saw the screen.

"Well I didn't expect that."

"What sir?" Asked Nardole.

A gleam of excitation could be seen in the Doctor's eyes.

"This kid is half Human and half Igneos. No wonder the TARDIS couldn't indentify her." His eyes softened. "She's unique."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the wait but I was really blocked with this chapter. Thanks to my beta reader and thank you for your patience and your nice comments. This is not my best one but I hope you'll like it !**

"Igneoz ?" Asked Nardole while he followed the Doctor through the Tardis' corridors.

"Igneos." corrected the Doctor. " Fascinating people ! I visited their planet when... eeeh... a long time ago... I couldn't stand the heat... I can tell you that with three suns, things are getting hot, Nardole."

"How do you explain our _case_ then ?"

"You see Nardole, when two people love each other..."

"Doctor !" cutted the cyborg, annoyed.

"I don't explain it." replied the Time Lord rummaging through his library. "I don't know very well Igeos' biology, but what I know, beside the flames stuff, it's that they have an high body temperature and that they grow up slower than humans..." He took a break. " If her mother was human, I don't think she survived childbirth."

"I hope you don't think to keep her."

The Doctor didn't answer. He glared at his assistant and looked away quickly. Nardole frowned.

"Seriously ?"

" When you offer charity, you do it all the way, Nardole."

"But..." started the smaller man. " A child needs care..."

" I know."

" Attention..."

" I know ! " bursted the Doctor. He stopped and closed his eyes to calm down. " And what do you suggest ? Send her to an orphanage who won't be able to deal with her _features_? Oh wait I know ! _RSPCA_ !"

Nardole sighed. "UNIT will know how to handle the situation."

" And so I, thank you very much !"

"You can't allow yourself to be absentminded, sir."

The Doctor ignored him. " Make yourself useful and go make some tea."

As Nardole left grumbling, the Doctor went back to the medical room holding a book. He blinked when he saw the child sitting on the bed.

"Had enough sleep ?"

Elyne nodded. But the dark circles under her eyes betrayed her.

"You can sleep longer if you need it."

The girl shook her head. And a gurgling sound was heard.

" Hungry?" Asked the Doctor.

"N-No." She answered looking away.

The Doctor rose an eyebrow. Then another gurgling sound. This time Elyne rolled herself into a ball, to stifle the noise. The Doctor sat next to her on the bed.

"If you want food you just have to tell me." He said , somehow gentle. "Nobody will punish you because you are hungry."

This time, she looked into his eyes, looking for a sign of hostility. Comforted, she stood up, the Doctor chuckled when he saw how large the T-shirt was for her.

"We really need to find some clothes for you. But first... Food."

Elyne followed the Doctor through the Tardis. The Doctor had made the effort to offer his hand to hold, but she preferred to stay away. Sometimes, he looked at her over his shoulder and slowed down. When they reached the kitchen, Nardole was sipping his tea quietly.

"Where's my cup ?" Asked the Time Lord.

"You didn't ask me to serve you."

"You are funny." Replied the Doctor sternly.

He felt something clinging on his jacket. When he looked down, he saw that the child took refuge behind his leg.

"Don't be affraid, it's just Nardole." He smiled.

"This is just me, right..." said the cyborg annoyed. He looked down at Elyne, smiling "You see, I have to stop the tall sir before he does stupid things."

"In the wardrobe, behind the scarves."

"I beg your pardon ?"

"There's a box." said the Doctor sitting Elyne on a chair. " Could you bring it to me, _please_ ?" He played up the last word.

"Sure." Replied his assistant rolling his eyes.

After Nardole left the room, the Doctor tried to cook something decent. Usually he orders his food but it didn't mean he was a bad cook. He opted for a highly nutritious mash. The poor child looked awful. He laid the plate in front of Elyne, who has not moved, then he sat down in front of her.

The little girl looked at the plate then at the Doctor.

"Eat. This is for you."

So she dipped her spoon into the mash. She smelt the food then put the spoon in her mouth. The Doctor knew she liked it when he saw her eyes brighten up. Then she offered him to taste.

"No, this is for you." He said "You have to eat to get better."

"Thanks sir..." she answered shyly.

The Doctor looked at her amber eyes, then smiled. "You are welcome."

Back to the medical room, the Doctor searched through the box Nardole brought back. There were toys, cuddly toys, clothes. Why did he have all those stuff? Whatever the reason, he forgot. He took a pant and a T-Shirt who could suit Elyne's tiny frame and went back to her.

"Can you dress by yourself?"

Elyne shook her head then looked down when the Doctor frowned.

"It's okay." He said, patient. "I will show you. Get up."

She did as he told and stood up on the bed. The Doctor let her cling on his waistcost as he helped her to put the pants on.

"Start with one leg. Then the other one. Good." He cheered on.

When he pulled his T-shirt off her, he noticed the scars on her body. Incisions marks. His eyes darken, he could feel fury strike back in him. What Elyne did not fail to notice. When the girl stepped back, the Time Lord softened his gaze.

"Did doctors do that?" He asked pointing to one scar.

She nodded.

"You..." she stopped. "You are a doctor too..."

"And you are affraid that I hurt you."

She nodded again. Tears started to fill her eyes. The Doctor sighed as he finished to dress her up.

"Listen up. What those people made to you was bad." He said with a firm tone. " A doctor has to help people... not hurting them."

Elyne blinked. Did she understand?

"Even if I'm different ?" she whispered.

The Doctor frowned but managed to hide his anger. " Different? There's nothing wrong being different." He sat down on the bed. " I am a bit... different as well."

Elyne looked at him, curious. The Doctor took her hand and put it on her chest.

"What do you feel?"

"My heart."

"Good." He took her on his lap then took her hands and put them on his hearts. "And now?"

When she felt the two heartbeats, Elyne gasped and pulled her hands off. The Doctor smiled, amused, but he said nothing. Once the shock left her, Elyne shyly put her ear against the Time Lord's chest, to listen to his specific heartbeats. He didn't know why, but the Doctor hugged her close to him. He felt her tense.

"Hush... it's alright." He said softly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, more curious than scared.

"A hug."

The Doctor was more confortable with physical touch, but he didn't forget those unpleasant feelings he felt when someone touched him back then.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"No !" the child hurried to reply hugging his waist. "It feels nice."

"Okay."

So the Doctor tighten up his hold. He wondered when he had turned into a giant teddy bear when he felt Elyne snuggling her face against him. Later, she started to tap his heartbeat rhythm against his chest. 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4. The Doctor looked at her, really amused. Then he thought about what Nardole said: _I hope you don't think to keep her._

He sighed. If he really meant to keep her, what role should he take? A friend ? A teacher ? A father ? The last choice made him feel a bit anxious. Hugs were okay. But his feelings were still an anxiety source.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he didn't feel the taps on him anymore. He looked down and saw that Elyne was sleeping peacefully. He laid her down and pulled a chair in front of the bed. He sat after picking up the book he left earlier: _Child's trauma._

Let's do things right.


	4. Chapter 4

"There ! That's the perfect spot !"

The Doctor rose a finger in air and put it in his mouth.

"Night is cold. Get a blanket or you will freeze."

"Sir, I think it's too early."

"Come on Nardole ! This child only knows the Tardis and my office." The Doctor looked up at the bright stars. He wanted to show Elyne the sky's marvels. " She needs to see the outside world or she will-"

"Become like you ?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Go and get this blanket."

When the cyborg went back into the Tardis, the Doctor saw Elyne's head poking out shyly.

"Come on." His tone was gentle. " You are safe."

The little girl stepped outside slowly and went against his leg. The Doctor looked down at her and laughed softly. She was more comfortable around him now. After a week, her injuries healed fully but her trauma was still fresh and the Doctor knew it would take time. And he had time.

Finaly, Elyne left the Doctor and looked around. She kneeled down and touched the grass. She wasn't as curious as other children but it was a start.

"Do you want some light ?" he asked.

Elyne shook her head. " I see."

" You mean ... You can see in the dark ?"

"Uh uh." she only replied like if it was the most normal thing in the world. Igneos' sight was better than human one.

The Doctor sat down and allowed himself to relax. He looked Elyne playing in the grass and somehow he felt content just at this sight. The kid didn't play often, her anxiety was blocking her. The only toy she accepted from him was a stuffed animal, a blue tiger and she loved hugging it. He was pulled off his thoughts when Nardole sat next to him with a blanket over his shoulders.

"We can share." grinned the cyborg.

The Doctor grumbled at his assistant and looked away, what made Nardole laugh.

"What if someone come and she fires up ?"

The Doctor frowned at him. "She's just a little kid, Nardole. She's not a monster."

"I never said such a thing. We just don't know how her abilities work."

"Just stop worrying and enjoy the night. If it's not too much to ask." he said as he opened one arm. " Elyne, come here."

Elyne obeyed and stood in front of him.

"Aren't you cold?" The Doctor asked as he closed her coat. She shook her head. "Good. Now look up. It'll start."

Elyne looked up at the indigo sky then a meteor shower started. Her eyes brightened up in wonder. The Doctor smiled at her reaction and looked up.

"Doctor ? " she asked with her tiny voice.

"Yes ?"

"You come from the sky?"

The Doctor chuckled at the innocence of her question. "In a way, yes. Especially from..." he lied down and seemed to follow an invisible line with his finger. "Here !" He pointed a spot in the sky.

Hopefully she didn't ask more questions about his origins and lied down next to him looking at the stars. The Doctor stared at the universe. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You miss it."

The Time Lord glared at his assistant. "I miss what ?"

"Travelling across the universe."

No answer.

"You know repressing your feelings won't help."

"It does actually." finaly replied the Doctor. " Now can we just stop talking ab-"

He stopped when he felt a lightweight resting on his abdomen. He looked down and saw Elyne resting on his midriff. He would had say _Do you think I am a pillow ?_ but she looked so peaceful.

"Admit your hearts stopped for one second." teased Nardole.

"Shut up."

The Doctor looked at the sleepy child cuddled at him.

"Tired ?" he asked stroking her head.

"A little." she yawned.

The Doctor's eyes softened. "Let's go home."

The Tardis materialized into the Doctor's office. It was evening, the sun was low in the sky and a soft amber glow illuminated the room.

The Doctor let Elyne take a nap on his armchair and stepped outside the Tardis. He sat down behind his office and started correcting some essays to mark.

Time passed silently. But a knock disturbed the calm. The Doctor frowned as he stood up. When he opened the door, he met a blonde woman followed by two men.

" Kate ! What a surprise."

"Good evening Doctor. May we come in?"

Before the Doctor could answer, they were already inside the office.

"How can I help UNIT this time?" he asked without hidding his annoyance.

"Where is the child?"

"And why do you want to see her?"

"Actually we want to take her."

"Oh no." the Doctor frowned. " Don't even think about it."

"I thought you would like some tea." Nardole interrupted, stepping out the Tardis with two cups of tea. He stopped when four pairs of eyes looked at him. "Oh. Should I get more ?"

"Nardole, I told you to not call UNIT." the Doctor's voice was thick with anger.

"And I didn't !"

"He didn't." Kate cutted. "Actually we followed the signal."

"What are you talking about ?" asked the Time Lord.

"Call this child unnatural again and I'll end this conversation right now." The Doctor snarled. "And no she stays here."

"She can be dangerous !"

"She is not."

"Let me judge about that. We can give her a proper surrounding."

"And I can't ? Let me tell you I've seen and teached to more dangerous children than you can imagine."

The Doctor stood right in front of the woman. His voice was calm but his glare was fierce.

"Sir." Nardole called. "It wouldn't be a bad thing. I mean !" he quickly carried on when he met the Doctor's cold blue gaze. " She needs specifics care. And a steady family."

"Exactly." supported Kate. " We will make sure she isn't a danger. For herself and the other."

The Doctor said nothing. For the first time in a really long time, he didn't know what to tell. Maybe they were right. Elyne would probably be better in a secure and peaceful place to grow, especially since he was so bad with feelings. He would have been a terrible guardian.

"Nardole."

"Sir ?"

"Bring Elyne here."

The cyborg nodded and went into the Tardis.

"I know what you feel like." said Kate gently as she met the Doctor's eyes.

He raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Really ?"

"We only want the best. For her. I am sure you want it as well."

The Doctor bit his lips nervously. "Of course."

So why did he feel nauseous ?

"There you go." cheered Nardole.

The Doctor turned his head and saw the sleepy child following Nardole out the Tardis holding her tiger. He felt his hearts tighten up. Elyne went right against the Doctor's leg.

"Who's that Doctor ?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I am Kate. And those are my friends." Kate kneeled down in front of the little girl. "I am glad to meet you, Elyne."

Elyne snuggled a bit more against the Doctor's leg. "Are you Doctor's friends ?"

The Doctor kneeled down. "Yes they are. And they will take care of you now."

"What ?" Elyne looked up at him shaken. "I did something bad ?"

The Doctor had a hard time to supress his feelings. Even with that, he still could feel his hearts aching.

"No you didn't." he smiled. " But Kate will help you to find a family. Doesn't it sound cool ? You will have a mom and dad."

His smile faded away as he saw big tears running down Elyne's cheek.

"I want to be with you." she sobbed.

"Elyne." Kate said softly. "I know you like the Doctor. But he can't keep you. He's very busy you know. But I promise we will take care of you until we find a family, is that ok ?"

Unfortunaly the little girl sobbed harder and hugged the Doctor tightly. "Please Doctor ! I will be nice ! "

The Doctor didn't hug her back. "Elyne. It'll be ok, I promise."

Kate looked at one of the men. The taller one moved and grabbed Elyne softly under arms. The instant he lifted her up, Elyne threw two blue flames through her hands and the poor man let her go before screaming in pain.

"Elyne no !" yelled the Doctor as he caught the kid who threw herself into his arms.

"Please don't leave me !" she cried.

"I am sorry, but we have to do this." said Kate as she pushed a needle into Elyne's arm.

The Doctor held the dizzy child as she started to fall asleep.

"Don't..." she murmured. "Leave..." Finaly she felt asleep in the Time Lord's arms.

Kate lifted her up. "I am sorry Doctor. But it needs to be done."

"I know."

Once the UNIT members and Elyne went, the Doctor was now left alone in his office. He didn't know exactly how he felt.

"Are you alright sir ?" Nardole asked.

The Doctor ignored his question and disappeared into the Tardis without a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Yeah a new chapter already ! Thanks for your nice reviews and thanks to my beta and my friend to inspire me.**

When Elyne opened her eyes, she saw she was in a room she didn't know. She felt dizzy and she was lying in a bed, too big for her. She looked for her cuddly toy and hugged it tightly.

Where was she? And where was the Doctor ?

Then she remembered. Oh no, they took her away from the Doctor. It could not be happening. The Doctor will take her back. He will right ? He saved her once so he could do it again. She hid under the blanket with her tiger and started crying.

A knock at the door made her jump. She sat up and watched the door getting open.

"Good morning Elyne."

A tall bright brow haired woman stood at the door. She was wearing black pants with a white shirt under a long white coat. Her earthy brown glasses matched her green eyes.

"My name is Jade." she had a gentle and a soothing voice. " Can I come in ?"

Elyne stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Where is the Doctor ?" she asked as Jade stepped in the room.

"I am really sorry, but the Doctor isn't here." the woman sounded genuily pained. She pulled a chair in front of Elyne's bed and sat down. " I am here to help you Elyne."

"Are you a doctor ? "

"That's true. I am a doctor who helps people with words."

Elyne snuggled against her tiger, like if it could protect her from anything.

"Your tiger is pretty. What's his name ?" Jade smiled.

Elyne said nothing and stared at her.

"It's okay Elyne. You can take all your time and you can tell me anything."

"Can you take me home please ?" Elyne sniffled.

"No Elyne I can't. But soon you'll get a new home. I promise we will take care of you."

The child nodded and curled into a ball hugging her plush. Jade knew she won't go any further now.

"I will leave you then. But I will come back soon alright ?"

Once the psychiatrist left. Elyne hid back under the blanket and started crying again. She felt lost and all alone.

The Doctor went back and forth around his office for hours. He couldn't stay still. He hoped his nausea would soothe down by moving but he was wrong. And his hearts kept racing. He felt guilty on how he let Elyne down. He should never have kept her for so long. He should have brought her to UNIT earlier. Now he missed her and he felt awful.

He went down to the vault and knocked at the sealed door.

"Are you in the mood for some company ?"

He got no answers.

"I have some snacks." he added as he lift a plastic bag.

"You should have said that first !" said a robotic voice through the door.

The Doctor opened the door and stepped inside the vault, who was bigger on the inside. He saw his friend standing near the piano, smirking.

"Didn't see you for almost two weeks Doctor." Missy pouted. "I missed you."

"I was busy." he said coldly as he put the bag on a table.

"Someone sounds grumpyyyyyy." Teased the Time Lady as she swinged herself back and forth playfully.

The Doctor grumbled as he handed a chinese food box at his friend.

"Is something bothering you ? Do you want to talk about it ? " she looked hesitant. "That's what nice people do right ?"

The Doctor smirked at her as he put food into his mouth. "Nothing important."

"Everything is important with you moron."

The Doctor stopped munching and glared at her. He rolled his eyes swallowing food. "Remember when I went for your candies?"

"Yes ! And I remember you never gave them to me."

"I've found a child instead. And I took her back."

"I love tiny humans ! Especially when they cry ! "

"Sure." said the Doctor between two bites.

"Why did you even take her? Of course you are grumpy. If you need a nanny for the naptime..."

"Missy no !"

"Missy yes !"

"She's not on my charge anymore."

"Her."

"Whatever, you will find a new toy soon. Don't be so smoochy Doctor."

The Doctor rubbed his face. Why did he think it would be a good idea to talk with her ? At least she kept his mind away for a bit.

Elyne didn't left her room for two day and she barely ate. Jade started to be worried and something must be done.

She stepped inside Elyne's room and saw the child hidden behind a pillow.

"Elyne?" she called softly.

The little girl's head rose from behind the pillow and she looked right into Jade's eyes. She must confess that Elyne's amber gaze was pretty impressive.

"Did you sleep better last night?"

"Uh uh" Elyne nodded.

"I am glad. Elyne, today I would like to introduce you one of my friends." she was glad to see Elyne paid attention to her. " He will do some exams with you but don't worry. He is very nice."

Elyne sat up and hugged her tiger tightly. She couldn't help it, she was scared. All the time. But she started to trust Jade. She was nice like the Doctor so her friends must be nice too. Right ?

She followed Jade through UNIT corridors until they enter a medical room.

" Now I'll let you to professor Gray." Jade knelt down to Elyne. "It's just a check up to make sure you are in good health. You don't have to be affraid, I promise."

Elyne nodded and watched Jade leaves the room. She stood there looking around, worried.

"Elyne !" said a hoarse voice " I wanted to meet you !"

Elyne turned around and saw a white haired man standing in front of her. He was scratching his grey beard and looked down at her. His look was a predator's one.

"Do you remember me, Blowtorch ?"

Instantly, the child's face went white. No, no, no, no ! It couldn't be him. But here he was. The man who mistreated her in those lab back to Dundee was standing in front of her. He was older, but she recognized his little icy blue eyes.

"It's amazing. You didn't change a bit since the last time I saw you." said the professor as he walked around her.

Elyne stood there, unable to move. Her legs was shaking and she could feel her eyes watering.

"Awww don't tell me you will cry ! I thought you will be happy to see me."

Elyne shook her head and started to cry. Then she felt a hand on her head.

"Don't cry." Gray's voice was full of disdain then his mouth curved into a cruel grin. "I will take care of you. I promise."

"I want the Doctor please." she sobbed.

"The Doctor ? Oh didn't you understand ?"

Elyne looked away as the professor knelt down, but he forced her to look at him.

"The Doctor doesn't want you."

Elyne's face broke down. "What?"

"Do you even know who the Doctor is ?"

This time Elyne stood the man's gaze waiting for answers.

"This man traveled universe for centuries. He saved more worlds than you could imagine so do you really imagine someone as important as him would want you ?" His grin disapeared. Only wickedness in his eyes. " You are just a freak and your place is in a cage."

Elyne's mind broke down. She felt like she was about to throw up her heart. She stopped crying and stayed still, unable to move. Unable to feel.

"You look pale ! Wait ! I will take care of you." said Gray as a wicked smile appeared on his bony face.

The Doctor was sitting on the chair with his feet resting on his office. His silver hairs goldened under the sunlight as he was staring at an invisible point on the wall. He felt irritable. More than the ususal. Except for his lectures, he didn't leave his office for five days and Nardole started to worrying.

"I thought you would like some tea, sir." said Nardole as he left a cup of tea on the office.

Nardole paused.

"I know you miss her."

"I miss who ?" said the Doctor coldly.

Okay. It wasn't the right time thought Nardole. "Then I will leave you to ... eeh... your stuff."

"Yes."

Even after the cyborg left, the Doctor didn't move. He stayed still, staring at the wall. Then the Tardis' phone rang. Once. Twice. They will probably get tired of it.

But it rang again and again. The Doctor groaned and went to pick up the phone. It wasn't the right time and he was clearly pissed off. And where was Nardole ?

"Call someone else for help." he grouched at the phone.

He was about to hang up but a detail caught his attention.

"It's Elyne Doctor. You need to come at UNIT right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**A shorter chapter this time sorry ! I think there will be two more chapters after this one. Hope you'll like it !**

Jade just hang up the phone when she heard a humming in her back quickly turning into a roar. She turned around to see a blue police box appearing in front of her. She heard about the Tardis landing but she was still amazed. It was beyond all she could imagine.

The doors opened and she saw a grey haired man coming out promptly.

"Doctor ?"

"This way."

As they walked through the corridors, Jade briefly explained the situation.

"I am the psychiatrist who take care of Elyne. We were making progress but two days ago she stopped every communication and she refuse to eat since."

"And what do you expect from me ? She's your charge now."

Jade stopped walking and glared at the Doctor.

"I don't need your scorn Doctor." her tone was tough. "But I really need you to deal with your bitterness before I let you see Elyne."

The Doctor stared at her, surprised. He was about to retort but instead he just bit his lips. She was right. He sighed as he followed the psychiatrist through UNIT's corridors.

"The most important is to make her comfortable enough. She must open herself." stated Jade as she stood in front of Elyne's room.

"I know. I've already done that." replied the Doctor as he entered in the room followed by Jade.

When he entered the room, the Doctor saw some toys laying around and a single bed close fitted against a wall. And then he saw Elyne curled on herself, facing the wall. He sat quietly on the on the bed and looked at the child. She was asleep, hugging her plush. He couldn't help but smile, seeing her was a relief. He gently put his hand on her back.

"Hey you." he whispered.

Elyne moaned and nuzzled against the pillow. The Doctor stroked her head.

"Wake up."

The little girl opened her eyes and looked around. Then she met the Doctor's eyes.

"Hi little one." he smiled.

The Doctor didn't know what happened at that time and he clearly didn't expect that. The instant she saw him, Elyne bursted into tears.

"Elyne, it's ok." he tried to comfort her.

But when he tried to touch her she only cried harder and pushed his hand away.

"Okay okay." the Time Lord said as he moved back. "I don't touch you."

He looked at the broken child, helpless. Ok maybe he deserved that he thought. He didn't try to keep her after all. So he stood up and followed Jade off the room.

They stayed silent as the Doctor leaned against the room's door, dejected.

"It's worse than I thought."

"I don't understand, she is even more scared than the day I've found her." the Doctor glared at Jade. "What happened for the last few days ?"

"She's in this state since she met professor Gray."

"Who's professor Gray ?"

"I am."

Both Jade and the Doctor turned to meet the newcomer.

"You must be the Doctor. I am honored to finaly meet you." smiled the professor offering his hand to the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned. He knew this voice but he couldn't remember where and when he heard it. He shook the man's hand anyway.

"I hope you can tell me why Elyne refuses to eat since she met you." he grinned. But his eyes were fierce.

"That's why I came." the professor faced Jade. " I didn't want to scare this poor child and I feel guilty." He took a lollipop from his pocket. "I would like to apologize to Elyne."

"I know you want to do well but I think it's better you don't see her for now." stated the psychiatrist.

"I understand. Next time you see her, please, tell her I am sorry for scaring her." he sounded concerned.

"Of course." she agreed as she took the lollipop the man gave.

"So I go back to work. Doctor Williams. Doctor." he greeted before walking away.

The Doctor watched him disappearing through the corridors. Something felt wrong with this man.

"Doctor ?"

"He's a professor of what ?"

"Biology. Is something wrong ?"

The Doctor stared at the empty corridors. This voice. He was sure he heard it before.

"Doctor ?"

They walked back silently to the Tardis. Jade looked at Doctor. He looked absentminded. Something was wrong for sure.

"It's not your fault."

The Doctor looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You think you failed Elyne."

"That's the case. I took her out from a nightmare then I let strangers take her away."

"Can you tell me where you found her ?"

"She escaped from a lab where she was a guinea pig." he said with a harsh tone. "I found her bathing in her own blood."

Jade was horrified. She knew Elyne was mistreated before but she never conceived that.

"I understand better now." she whispered. "Doctor, taking her away from you was a mistake."

" Why is UNIT so indecisive ?"

"I am serious. This child chose you as a parental figure. Breaking a bond like this during a recovery is the worst thing to do."

"So will you give her back to me ? Just to know if I should fireproof my couch."

"Be serious."

"I am ! Did you see what happened earlier ?"

"She will get better Doctor. But I need you to collaborate."

The Doctor bit his lips looking behind his shoulder. Then he sighed and nodded.

He walked back alone to the Tardis. Jade had to tell Kate about the situation and initiate a new plan. When he finaly reached his ship, the Doctor saw a familiar face smiling at him.

"The Doctor is wandering around our headquarter ? Is that a lucky day ?" joked Osgood.

"Or unlucky. It's 13th Friday today, isn't it ?"

"For you maybe." she paused and threw a sympathetic look at the Doctor. "I am sorry for Elyne."

"It's okay. Really." he sorted. He bit his finger nail as he felt Osgood's insistent look. Alright. He admitted it wasn't okay.

"Don't pay attention to him." commented Nardole as he calmly stepped outside the Tardis. "He always closes himself when he can't deal with his emotions."

"And where were you ?" snarled the Doctor.

"Showering. My hairs were greasy." shrugged the cyborg. " So. What did I miss ?"

The Doctor grumbled as he rolled his eyes. Then he thought about about something.

"Can I ask you a favor ? " he asked to Osgood.

"Anything Doctor."

"Could you let me see professor Gray's datas ?"

"Sure. But why ?"

" He looked familiar to me and I wanted to... you know... just checking." he shrugged. "My memories trick me sometimes." he grinned.

"Of course." Osgood consented, skeptical.

The Doctor looked over the woman's shoulder as she looked through the datas on her tablet.

"There ! Allan Gray. Born the May 15th 1949 at Glasgow. He worked at Dundee, Edimbourg..."

"Wait ! What did you say ?"

"He worked at Dundee, Edimb..."

Before she could finish the Doctor raced through the corridors. It couldn't be real. No it couldn't. The Doctor rarely gave in to panic but this time he couldn't help it. Imagining Elyne near this monster terrified him.

Osgood caught up with him.

"Doctor ! What is happening ?"

"Professor Gray is a torturer ! That's what's happening !"

Osgood gasped as she tried to keep up with the Doctor. When they reached the child's room, the Doctor abruptly opened the door and then, he felt like his hearts would stop at any moment. The room was empty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter ! Sorry for the wait 😉 Thanks to my beta reader and thank you for your kind comments**.

"Where is he ?"

Osgood stepped back when the Doctor spoke. He didn't sound like himself. His voice was distorted by rage and hate.

"I said." he turned and faced the scientist. His eyes, usually gentle, were now cold. "Where. Is. He."

"Come with me." ordered Osgood as she went ahead.

When they went down to Gray's laboratory, they found nobody. The room was empty. Even the equipment was missing.

It was worse than expected. The Doctor hadn't yell but Osgood didn't dare to say a word. She felt like he could blast her with one single glare.

"Tardis. Now."

"Doctor we need a plan." implied the scientist as she tried to catch up with him.

"I have one. We find him, we take Elyne back and I throw him in the Sun."

"At least talk with Kate before you act."

"I will think about it."

When they reached the Tardis, Osgood watched the Doctor disapearing inside.

"You ! Come on board !" he yelled. "I need you !"

Osgood then stepped inside. She always dreamed of that moment. Of course she did not imagine it could happen this way but she didn't care. She was amazed. She felt like a little kid again.

"I am sorry to interrupt this but we have work !" urged the Doctor.

"Sorry. What do you want me to do ?"

"Download UNIT's video-surveillance for the last hour."

As Osgood worked on downloading datas on the Tardis, the Doctor called Kate.

"No Doctor I won't-"

"Shut up and look at that." cutted the Doctor as he played the video on Kate's screen and on his own.

The video shown the familiar room's door. Quickly they saw Jade and The Doctor leaving the room. When Gray showed up, the Doctor clenched his fists. How could he have been so stupid ?

Few minutes after Jade and the Doctor left, Gray lurked around the room. Going back and fourth, then he entered into the room.

The Doctor saddly knew what happened next. When Gray came back, he was dragging Elyne who was trying to pull herself out from his hold. He let her go when she bit his hand _._ Unfortunaly, Gray pulled her back by the hairs so hard that she felt backward. Before she could stand up, Gray kicked her in the head hard enough to send her back to the ground. After he picked her up, Gray pressed a button on his watch and he vanished with the unconscious child.

Kate and Osgood said nothing. Shoked by what they just saw. The Doctor was mad. He was ready to kill the man.

"Did you know stuff like this took place under you nose ?" he barked to Kate.

"Doctor I couldn't imagine something like that could happen !"

"What I wonder is: how come nobody signaled that !" Osgood questioned.

"Do you suggest he has accomplices ?" asked Kate, worried.

"Gray's left his lab."

"I don't want to sound like I don't care about your issues. Even if I don't. But twenty minutes have passed since Doctor Jekyl faded away with my kid !" snarled the Doctor.

"Doctor I am affraid there's a deeper issue here !"

The Time Lord didn't seem to pay attention anymore as he worked on his screen.

"Kate is right, Doctor." agreed Osgood. "We need to work together."

The Doctor glared at the young scientist. Then he sighed, trying to get his composure back. They were right. If Gray conspired against UNIT, aftereffects could be disastrous.

"Fine." he consented.

"Sir, if I can interupt you..."

"What is it Nardole ?" groaned the Doctor.

"I was trying to catch up with you earlier and I got lost, how big is really UNIT ?"

"Get to the point please !"

"I found a weird guy speaking about kidnapping a kid."

"And you let him go ?" barked the Doctor.

"Actually he hit me so I hit him." Nardole admitted. "He's here, out cold."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, exasperated then headed out the Tardis. He walked to the knocked out man and knelt down next to him.

"Get up." he ordered.

The man groaned in pain but did not move. Angry and impatient, the Doctor slapped his cheek.

"Ow ! What the fuck is wrong with you ?" roared the soldier.

"Where is she ?" the Doctor coldly asked.

"You'll never know."

The grin on his chubby face angered the Doctor even more. He grabbed the man's jaw and knocked his head against the floor.

"You will pay for that !" yelled the soldier as he jumped on the Doctor.

But the Doctor was stronger than he seemed. He pulled the man's arm in his back and blocked him on the floor.

"I will not repeat it."

"I thought you were a nice man." panted the man.

"Oh believe me, I am really nice here." said the Doctor as he leaned toward his enemy. "But it won't last." he whispered.

After he met the Doctor's glower, the soldier turned pale.

"Please let me go ! I'll speak !"

Elyne could not stand that any longer. Her legs did not respond anymore.

"Please stop." she begged.

But another shock pierced her body. She could not scream, her muscles were paralyzed by electricity. But she felt the fierce pain.

"I say when we stop." dictated Gray. "Now run."

The little girl slowly stood up, letting out a weak sob. Then she got back on the treadmill. But she was too weak. As soon as the machine went on, Elyne tripped and the machine threw her back on the floor.

She whined as she tried to stand up. In vain.

"Get up."

"I can't." she weeped.

"Whatever." sighed the professor. " Let's play another game." he grinned.

"Please take me back to the Doctor." she implored.

Another shock.

"Don't ever say this name again !" Gray roared.

Elyne curled up on the floor, sobbing and shaking. She hid her head under her arms, hoping it could protect her.

"He won't come." calmly said the madman. "You belong to me, freak."

Gray put a coat on himself and pulled off Elyne's shirt.

"From what I remember, you can't stand the cold." he stated. "Let's see how long you can hold before your heart stops."

The room's temperature quickly dropped. Elyne hugged herself, trying to warm herself. After a moment she stopped shaking.

"I don't-" she weakly said. "I don't wanna die."

"I promise you won't suffer. At least..." he took a break. "After that."

The professor took pliers and a bistoury.

"You have beautiful eyes." he noted. "And I know some people who would spend a lot of money for them."

"What are you doing?" cried the little girl as the man tied her up and leaned over her.

"Don't move." he ordered. "I don't want to damage the article."

The bistoury were dangerously close to her eyes. Elyne tried to move but her body let her down. So she closed her eyes.

"Doctor !" she cried out.

At this moment, a roar echoed in the room. Gray had to stop and looked a blue box materializing in front of him.

"Damn not again." he grumbled.

The Doctor quickly came out from the Tardis. He seemed calm, but his eyes betrayed his fury.

When he saw the shirtless child under Gray, he just lost control and flew at the man.

"Hands off !" He roared, punching the scientist so hard that he flew two meters away.

Osgood followed and wrapped Elyne in her white jacket. The little girl could not move anymore. She was barely awake. She was so cold that her skin turned blue.

Still high on adrenaline, the Doctor could only focus on Gray.

"Doctor don't you dare minding my buisness again." groaned Gray wiping his bloody nose.

"Your buisness ?" asked the Doctor sharply.

"Doctor !" called Osgood.

"What ?!" The Doctor barked.

"Look !"

The Doctor looked around and his eyes widened. He saw many body pieces kept in jars. Some pieces were from humans, but most of them were alien. He was horrified.

"Organs trafficking." he muttered.

As he saw the scalpels on the floor, he grabbed the scientist by the collar, ready to punch him once more. But Gray was quicker. He punched the Timelord at the throat and kicked his midriff.

The Doctor let go the man as stepped back holding his stomach. He hurt but no sounds came from his mouth. Gray threw him on the floor and kicked his face.

"I wonder how much people would pay for Timelord's hearts." grinned Gray. "More than a bastard's eyes for sure."

The man dangerously walked to Osgood and Elyne. A wicked smile twisted his face.

"But I still can keep them as a trophy."

"Step back." threatened Osgood holding Elyne closer to her.

The scientist looked down at her with disdain.

"Or what ?" he challenged.

"Or I'll pepper the floor with your brain."

Before Gray could know what was happening, the Doctor grabbed his arm and tipped him over his shoulder. Gray banged so violently that the floor quaked.

The man lied on the back. Unable to breath. He groaned when the Doctor put his foot on his chest.

"Pl-please." Gray begged, holding the Timelord's ankle.

The Doctor only pressed his foot harder on the professor's chest, making him scream in pain.

"Did you listen when she begged you to stop ?" coldly asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, let us deal with him now."

Kate bursted in the room with a bunch of soldiers. One of them pulled Gray from the Doctor and pointed his gun at him.

"Why do you always run away like this, Doctor ? " Kate sighed.

"Leave him to me." he ordered. His tone was calm, but his voice was distorted by the hate.

"What will you do ?"

"My buisness."

Kate walked to him and stood his furious glare. She knew he was ready to kill that man.

"If I do that I'll regret it my whole life." she said, sternly. "And you will too."

The Doctor looked at Gray. Gray sent him a derisive look, happy the Doctor could not make it his way. The Doctor almost lost his temper again when he saw that ugly smirk on the man's face.

"Doctor," called Osgood, "Elyne wants you."

Somehow, his anger slowly faded away when he heard the child's name. He hurried to Osgood's side and knelt down. Elyne was curled on her lap, shivering. He pulled the child in his arms and closed his jacket over her.

"Doctor." she cried.

"I'm here." he comforted her, running his fingers through her hairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fluff is back ! And this is the last chapter of this story 😉 Thank you to have read this !**

Elyne was half-lying on the Doctor, her head resting on his belly. She liked resting there, he was soft, warm and his arms around her made her feel protected. She wished she could stay here forever. That is why she could not fall asleep. What if he left while she was sleeping ?

She felt a gentle hand running through her hairs and she looked up. The Doctor was looking down at her. She never knew if he was angry or annoyed and sometimes it could scare her. But most of time, his look was gentle, even if he did not smile. And for the child's logic he would not let her hug him if he was angry, right ?

As she was rocked by his breathing's seesaw motion, she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

The Doctor was lying on the bed almost too small for him. He had no choice, the moment he stepped inside the room, Elyne pulled him to the bed. Well, she pulled as hard as a four-year-old could do. His back will make him pay for that he thought, but he stayed quiet. He did not want to disrupt this peaceful moment. He would never admit it loud, but deep inside, he craved holding her close to him. Yes, either he likes it or not he was a hugger. Tenderness was part of his true nature no matter what he looked like. He was just better at hidding it in this current body.

He allowed himself to relax as he held Elyne close to him. He put his hand on her cheek. Her temperature was normal again. He smiled at the small warm ball snuggled at him. Then a tiny voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Doctor ?"

"Yes ?"

Elyne did not look up and stared at the room's door.

"Stay, please."

"I'm here."

"But you will leave again."

The Doctor frowned. "Why do you think that ?"

Okay, he could not really be upset that she could think that.

"Because he said you don't want me." her voice was tired and shaking. "Because I am a freak."

"Who said that ?"

"The bad doctor."

Now the Doctor was angry.

"Elyne, I want you to listen carefully." his tone was firm but his eyes were loving. " Professor Gray is a liar. I want you to forget every words he had told you."

The little girl nodded, wiping her eyes. "So I am not a freak."

"You are not a freak. In the whole universe, no living creature is like you." He smiled when Elyne put her chin on his solar plexus, watching him with her big amber eyes. "You are a marvel."

He chuckled when he saw Elyne's cheek turning red. She tried to hide her embarrassement by nuzzling her face against his midriff.

"Don't leave me please." she whispered.

"I won't leave you little one. Never again."

He held her tighter as he spoke, to support his words. But he heard Elyne sniffling. What did he do wrong this time he wondered. He did not really know how to soothe her. So he gently pulled the child on him, resting her head on his chest. His heartbeats comforted her the last time she felt bad, maybe it could work again he thought. As he rocked her, he softly wiped her tears with his thumb. That is at this moment that the door opened.

"Can't you knock like anybody else ?" snarled the Doctor genuinely embarrassed.

"Sorry Doctor. It's just funny to see you acting like a doting father." chuckled Kate.

"Wait it's a rare moment ! Don't move !" exclaimed Nardole as he took a picture. "Aw you look scary sir ... Another one !"

"Nardole ! Get out !" the Doctor shouted as he suddenly sat back on the bed.

He watched Nardole leave the room giggling, proud of himself, then he threw a sharp look at Kate who was laughing as well. He felt his cheeks burning when Elyne snuggled against his arm.

"I am happy to see Elyne at ease." observed Jade. "For once."

"Great. I turned into a cuddly toy." grumbled the Time Lord.

"You'll get over it Doctor." taunted the psychiatrist.

Elyne looked at all the adults around, not understanding what was happening. When she saw Kate, she sneaked under the Doctor's arms. Like if he read her mind, the Doctor hugged her close to him.

"It's alright. I won't let anybody take you away from me." he stared at Kate. "Anybody."

"Yes. And I would like to apologize to Elyne." she knelt down in front of Elyne. "I thought it would be better for you to bring you there, but it did not. And I am sorry for that."

Elyne did not answer. She almost looked indifferent. She did not mean to look rude, but she was exhausted. She just nodded and stayed under the Doctor's arm. She wished he could take her away right now.

"Doctor, can we go please ?"

"Soon little one." he smiled. "Sleep, adults have to talk."

The little girl did not argue. The Doctor gently stroked her head as she curled herself into a tiny ball and snuggled her head against his thigh. She quickly fell asleep after a sigh.

"We started steps to start a guardianship," Kate stated, " but under some conditions."

"What kind ?"

"You will be responsible for her well being and education, but all importants decisions will have to be approved by a council."

"What else ?" sighed the Doctor.

"You will bring her once a week for a psychological check up." added Jade.

The Doctor hated following rules. But if it meant he could bring Elyne back home, he would accept anything.

"Where should I sign ?" he consented.

Elyne slowly woke up. The first thing she did was checking for the Doctor, but he was not here anymore. She gasped and abruptly sat up. Oh no ! He went again she thought. She was so panicked that she did not notice she was in a new room. She opened the door and ran in the corridors. Her sight was blurry because of tears and she did not recognized the man she just lied into.

"Woah ! Slow down little one !" exclaimed the Doctor. "What were you running from ?" he laughed picking Elyne up.

Relieved, Elyne hid her face in his neck and hugged him tight.

"I thought you were gone." she sniffled.

"I told you I won't leave you, remember ?" he stroked her head.

Elyne put her head on the Doctor's shoulder and looked around. She smiled. She was in the Tardis.

"Do you like your room ?" asked the Doctor.

"My room ?"

"Yes your room." the Doctor frowned.

Then he doubted. Did something went wrong with it ? He walked to the room and opened the door to find it in a good condition. A wood floor with a single bed stucked to one of the colbat blue walls and there was shining stars on the ceiling. The Doctor winced at the empty room. He had to send Nardole get some toys.

"Don't you like it ?" he asked putting Elyne on the bed.

"That's really for me ?"

"Of course." he frowned. "Don't tell me you want to go back in the med room ?"

"No !" she giggled.

"Good." He sat down next to her and opened his arm. The child quickly snuggled at his side and he started rocking her. "It'll be okay now, you're home."


End file.
